


Without An Empire

by reigenonice (TardisType221b)



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Redemption, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisType221b/pseuds/reigenonice
Summary: When the time comes for Berkut to give his soul to Duma, he makes a different choice.





	Without An Empire

To take the throne of Rigel, and eventually all of Valentia, that was his fate, his birthright, and now it was being torn away from him by some boy, some common farm boy! 

His life was in tatters, the Deliverance had already invaded the castle, no doubt they would find him and Rinea here soon. 

What would happen to them? 

Alm would treat them fair she had said, but how could she know that? Sweet trusting Rinea, always seeing the best in people, too soft-hearted to deal with the realities of the world, the reality of war. History is written by the victors, and this time it is not them. 

Berkut felt the voice of Duma resonating throughout his mind and soul. Rinea was standing before him. Her big blue eyes shining with tears. 

"Rinea...how could you betray me so?" Berkut questioned. He had loved her, given her everything she could ever wish, this betrayal stung him like no pain he had ever felt. 

"Betray you? My lord Berkut, I would never betray you." 

"You-you said that you knew I would not become emperor. YOU LIED TO ME!" 

"Oh no, my Lord Berkut. That is not what I meant... I mean, no matter what happens to us, what status you may hold, I will always love you. My love, I would never lie to you. Please I know you are stressed by what is happening..." Rinea walked closer to him, reaching up and cupping his face in her hands. "But I am here for you. Please don't be so angry...you know I did not mean to offend." Rinea stood on her tip toes and gently kissed Berkut chastely on the lips. 

_Rinea..._

_If you wish for true power, bring me Rinea, the one who is spreading heresy of my name._

_Only when you sacrifice what you love most can you gain the power to destroy armies, to reign over the continent, it is your destiny!_

He needed this power, Duma's power, he needed to take a last stand, destroy Alm if he could, and die trying if he could not. He would not surrender; he would not die a coward. For that is what would surely happen. Alm not wanting any possible threats to his claim to the throne would dispose of him, and most likely Rinea for good measure, in case she was carrying Berkut's child. 

That could not happen. But yet, Duma was calling for Rinea, for him to sacrifice Rinea... his darling Rinea who he loved with his heart, mind, body, and soul. 

He'd rather die a coward's death, than see his darling Rinea become a witch in Duma's service. He's seen the girls of the Duma faithful, the tortured lives they led. Used as cannon fodder, lost and tormented. 

_I will not give her to you!_

_I am not a madman who lusts for power forsaking all else._

_You will need a different vessel Duma, for I will not give you what you seek._

Berkut reached out and brushed the tears from Rinea's cheeks with his thumbs. 

"Rinea, I apologize, it will be alright. I promise you. I will protect you no matter what. Alm and his army will not lay a single finger upon you I swear it. You will always be my darling Empress...even if we have no empire." It hurt Berkut to say that but it was true, his life was crumbling around him, but he still had the most important thing, the light of his life. What would be the point of defeating Alm, of being Emperor, if he did not have his Empress at his side? 

He could hear Duma roaring in the background of his mind. But Berkut refused to give in. 

Berkut gathered Rinea close to him, holding her with one arm, while the other held his lance, ready to defend them. 

This was the end. 

~*~ 

"When they arrive here, you must run. As soon as you see an opening." Berkut pleaded with Rinea. 

"What? I cannot leave you my lord." Rinea replied, distraught. So much had happened, the Deliverance had invaded the castle grounds and Lord Berkut was in quite a state. 

There was nowhere to go. They were trapped here, terrified. Rinea could see it on Berkut's face, he did not believe that Alm would treat them fairly. He was prepared for the worst. And since he was, then so would she. At the very least...Rinea was grateful that Berkut had not chosen to give himself to Lord Duma. When she had approached him, she could hear him muttering under his breath about him. To him... 

He had seemed...not himself. He even yelled at her. Rinea had seen him enraged before, but never had his anger been so immense, his words so harsh and pointed towards her... He had frightened her! 

But she had managed to get through to him...had managed to bring him down from the brink. 

And now they were here. 

The noise was faint, but it steadily grew louder, and closer. The clanking of armor, the clopping of hooves. The Deliverance was approaching. 

"Rinea, do as I ask. I have lost everything else...I cannot lose you too." 

Berkut brandished his lance as they appeared. 

"Halt! Come no closer!" He shouted. 

"Berkut?" It was Alm, stepping forward away from the rest of his army. 

"I have no army, no hidden tricks up my sleeve." Berkut explained. "I have _lost,_ please..." Rinea could hear Berkut's voice break, she knew how much he valued his pride, and he was forsaking it...for her. "Leave us be." 

"Berkut I..." Alm trailed off. 

"Please! If leaving us be will not satisfy you...at least spare Rinea. She is the most kind, gentlest soul I have ever known. The love of my life. If it is my life you want... I will give it, to guarantee her safety." 

"Berkut!" Rinea shouted, aghast. "Please, my lord! Do not give your life for me. You are far too important to the people of Rigel! Far too important to me!" Rinea couldn't hold back a sob. Is this really what everything had come to? 

Would she be forced to stand here helpless as the Deliverance general cut down the only person in this world who had ever truly understood her? 

"Berkut! Rinea! Please, we have not come to fight, if you truly do surrender, we would be happy to leave you in peace. My goal is to unite all of Valentia, not conquer it. But right now, we have a greater enemy the Deliverance must face. Duma has gone mad, and if he is not destroyed, he will wreak havoc on all of Valentia." Alm sighed. "Berkut, you are a man of considerable might, would you join us? In taking down Duma? We surely could use your aid." 

Rinea looked up at Berkut and could see how torn he was. "What is wrong with you?" Berkut questioned. "You've defeated me! You've already slain my uncle, and now you're just...letting us go?" 

"If you don't want to fight with us, I understand, but there is no need to fight someone who does not wish to fight us. In fact, Berkut...we are family, I've never had a family...I killed Father before I ever knew the truth...you are all I have left. Please Berkut. Join us." 

Rinea dared to interject. "My lord Berkut...he seems genuine, won't you please consider what he has to say?" 

"Lord Berkut." Another voice interjected. Rinea looked to see who stepped out from the crowd. It was General Ezekiel! Rinea recognized him from the Castle! "I can assure you Alm is a man of his word. We face a perilous battle ahead and could use your aid, and Lady Rinea's as well to heal our wounded." 

"My Lord Berkut...please, let us help them." Rinea pleaded with him. 

"I have already given up...everything. My life is yours, Rinea. If this is what you wish, then so be it." Berkut sighed and bowed his head, the first time Rinea had ever seen him lower himself to anyone that was not Emperor Rudolf. "My lance is yours, Alm. Do with it what you wish." 

Rinea had never imagined, those years ago when Berkut had taken notice of her at the ball that it would lead to this, Berkut giving up everything, his throne, his power, his pride, all for her... 

"Thank you, Berkut. Welcome to the Deliverance." 

Rinea clung to Berkut's arm as they proceeded through the dark depths of the dungeon towards where Jedah and Duma were waiting. 

She knew that the battle that was about to commence would determine the fate of all of Valentia. 

But for now, she was at Berkut's side, striding towards an uncertain future, with him, they could overcome any hardship, any trial, and that was enough for her. 


End file.
